Ninjaincover
by Ichi Nightray
Summary: Tinggal satu hari sebelum Ichigo dan Senna bertunangan? Apakah Rukia bisa menghentikannya tepat waktu?
1. Chapter 1 NinjaxNinja

**Ninja-in-cover**

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo….

Author's note: ninja….ninja….ninja…siapa sih ninjanya? Ichigo atau Rukia?

Ans: Dua-duanya!

Ichigo: Memang tapi aku jauh lebih kuat dari si cebol…..hahaha!

Rukia: Siapa yang cebol, hah kepala jeruk!

Ichigo: What did u say?Ngajak berantem yah!*narik pedangnya*

Rukia: Huh maju saja akan kubelah kepala jerukmu!*narik shurikennya*

_*trang trang*_

Author: STOOPP! Kalian ini!

*Bruak! Bak!Buk!*

Authornya dihajar habis-habisan...

**Part 1- The spy**

Ichigo Kurosaki adalah murid baru di SMA Karakura. Dia ditugaskan untuk memata-matai ninja musuhnya, Rukia Kuchiki. Keluarga Kurosaki dan keluarga Kuchiki adalah dua keluarga ninja yang masih tersisa di dunia sekarang. Mereka saling bermusuhan dan bertekad untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain.

Anak –anak mereka sih masa bodoh tentang menjadi ninja dan ga tertarik untuk saling bermusuhan, malahan mereka berpacaran tanpa diketahui keluarga mereka...

_SMA Karakura_

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini ada murid baru yang datang, nih kenalin, Ichigo Kurosaki!" kata Ochi-sensei sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

" Hai, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, salam kenal."kata Ichigo yang melirik ke arah Rukia seolah mengenalnya.

" Wah, dia cakep banget tuh, ya kan Tatsuki?"tanya Orihime.

" Eh? Orihime?" kata Tatsuki, bingung.

_Kok dia ada disini sih! Sial!_kata Rukia dalam hatinya sambil bersenyum pada Ichigo saat dia duduk di sebelahnya. Ichigo tidak membalas senyumannya.

"...gawat nih Keigo! Kayaknya Rukia suka padanya" bisik Mizuiro ke Keigo.

" Aah ga mungkin! Rukia itu milikku!"bales Keigo.

_Teng teng_

_Jem makan siang_

Rukia langsung menarik Ichigo dan membawanya ke atap.

" Aduh. Apaan sih?" tanya Ichigo.

" Ngapain kamu di sini? Mau memata-mataiku ya!" kata Rukia.

"...bingo"

"...haaah sudah kuduga, keluarga kita ga kapok-kapok ya.."

" ...aku dipaksa melakukannya..."

" kenapa, kamu diancem?"

Ichigo ngangguk

" kata ayahku, kalau aku ga ke sini, aku bakal dikawinkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kukenal...namaya Senna. Katanya sih dia itu _ninja goddess..."_jelas Ichigo.

" Awas kalo kamu sampai selingkuh!" ancem Rukia.

" Haha...ngak bakalan kok. Tenang aja Ruk, kamu kan pacarku.." goda Ichigo.

" Hush! Jangan keras-keras! Kalo ampe ketahuan ma kakak gue, mati kita!Pokoknya kalo di sekolah kita pura-pura ga kenal aja y!" bales Rukia.

"Oke deh..."jawab Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba Keigo berjalan ke arah mereka dan menggeggam baju Ichigo, " Hei, kau ! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah! Ngomong akrab gitu ma si Rukia!" " Oh dia sepupuku kok! Memangnya kenapa hah, jelek!"bales Ichigo dengan wajah dingin." Ngajak berantem yah! Hyaah..." Keigo berusaha untuk meninju muka Ichigo, tapi Ichigo menagkisnya dengan mudah dan menghajar perut Keigo – K.O.

_OOOOH_

Semua orang yang ada di atap kaget melihat kekuaatan Ichigo, kecuali Rukia, of course.

" Oi, bodoh jangan seenaknya menggunakan kekuatanmu! Kalo ketahuan gimana!Dasar kepala jeruk!" bentak Rukia.

" Salah sendiri sih..."bales Ichigo.

Mizuiro bergegas membawa Keigo yang pingsan ke ruang UKS.

"Hei, dia hebat juga tuh!" kata Tatsuki.

" Ah minna, maaf atas kejadian tadi! Kenalkan ini sepupu goblokku, Ichigo Kurosaki."kata Rukia dengan senyum palsunya.

"...hi" kata Ichigo.

"..."

_Teng teng_

Sepulang sekolah, Ichigo menghampiri Rukia, " Hei, Ruk! Senggang gak? Ntar malem kita kencan yuk!" kata Ichigo dengan wajah senang.

"Ah, aku ga ada latihan shuriken hari ini, kita kencan di mana?"tanya Rukia.

" Liat aja deh, kalo gitu ntar tengah malem ketemu aku di kamarku yah, aku tungguin lho!" jawab Ichigo sebelum bergegas berlari ke rumahnya.

Di kediaman Kuchiki

Byakuya sedang melihat video hasil training-nya Rukia.

"Hmmm...bagus, bagus Ruk, lemparan shurikenmu semakin mirip lemparan Hisana..."kata Byakuya.

" makasih, kak"

" lanjutkan usahamu dan suatu saat akan kita habisi klan Kurosaki yang hanya mengandalkan pedang." kata Byakuya.

_Tengah malam_

_Kencan kencan _Ichigo terus memikirkan soal kencan mereka sejak sepulang sekolah.

Ichigo memakai baju T-shirt lengan panjang bertuliskan _War Rock _dan celana jeans lama kemudian , Rukia tiba dan masuk dari jendela kamar Ichigo.

" Wah, Rukia kamu terlihat cantik!" kata Ichigo sebelum mencium pipi kanan Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah.

" Bodoh, ayolah! Kita ke mana?"tanya Rukia yang masih blushing.

" Kita ke Vista Point yuk." jawab Ichigo.

_Di Vista Point_

" Wuah liat Ichi! Bintang-bintangnya keren –keren!" ujar Rukia sambil


	2. Chapter 1Continuation

**Ninja-in-cover chap 1-continuation **

**Author's note: WAKH! CHAPTERNYA KEPOTONG! Author minta maaf atas kesalahannya dan berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati lain kali.**

...bergandengan tangan dengan Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengajak Rukia duduk di rumput. Rukia membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. Mereka berdua tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun pada awkward moment tersebut. Lalu Ichigo pun berkata " Eh, Ruk, menurutmu kapan kita bakal menikah?"

BUAK

"Awwww!" teriak Ichigo, kesakitan memegang kepalanya yang baru ditonjok Rukia. Ia lalu melihat Rukia yang wajahnya memerah , walau ga begitu kelihatan karna gelap.

" Bodoh! Jangan mikiran yang nga-nga deh! Serius sedikit dong" bentak Rukia, ga berani menghadap Ichigo.

" Cuma bercanda kok. Haha lagian keluarga kita pasti ga bakal nyetujuin kan."kata Ichigo.

"..."

"...Rukia?"

"! Apa?"

" Eh ga napa-napa kok, abis kamu diem sih."

_Aku merasakan firasat buruk keatika dia mengatakan kita ga bakal ya?_

"WOI RUKIA KUCHIKI! Ngelamum apaan sih, dasar!" teriak Ichigo, kesal.

"GOBLOK! GUA BISA TULI TAU!"bales Rukia.

" Salah sendiri sih, huh. Eh udah jem segini, aku harus pulang!" kaget Ichigo pas melihat blackberrynya."Ayo pulang, Ruk! Sampe besok! Kita ciuman lagi ya!"kata Ichigo sebelum mencium dahi Rukia dan bergegas pulang.

" ...genit" bisik Rukia sebelum bergegas pulang juga.

Tanpa diketahui mereka, seorang gadis yang berambut ungu yang bernama Senna memata-matai mereka.

"Huhuhu, bersenang-senaglah selagi bias, Rukia Kuchiki, sebab Ichigo sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku...Huahahahaha!"

-To be continued-

**Senna: Kok gue keliatannya jahat banget, sih Author?**

**Author: Kamu emang jahat kan...**

**Senna: APUAA! Author kejam!**

**Ichigo: Wew, aku ga segenit itu ya! Readers tolong jangan berpikiran macem-macem ya!**

**Rukia: Huh, bukannya kamu memang genit?**

**Ichigo: ! Aku ga genit tau, aku bukan KON!**

**Author: Woi tenang dong, atau ga kalian ga bakal kukasih tau cerita kelanjutannya!**

**Semua terdiam. **


	3. Chapter 2 Ninja pemain basket?

**Ninja-in-cover Chapter2**

**Ninja pemain basket?**

**Author's note: Thx buat yg udah baca dan review.**

**Ichigo: kok judulnya aneh sih**

**Author: Biarin, terserah aku dong...**

**Ichigo: -_-**

_Besok paginya(7:05 am)_

" ICHIGUUAAAAAKH!" teriak Isshin yang mukanya ditendang Ichigo.

" Apaan sih, aku ngantuk banget nih!" kata Ichigo yang menguap.

" Liat udah jem berapa.."

" AKH! Udah jem segini! Kok ga bangunin lebih awal sih, jenggot!"teriak Ichigo, panik.

" Salah sendiri sih, tuh bagus dibangunin! Kalo ga kamu bakalan lebih telat tau!Aah payah kamu, ninja ga boleh bermalas-malasan tau!"kata Isshin, tetapi Ichigo udah buruan masuk ke kamar mandi.

" ngomong-ngomong info apa yang kamu dapatkan kemarin hah? Kamu deket ma si Rukia kan jadi ga bakal susah kan!Ayo apa jawabanmu!"tanya Isshin.

"...baru sehari ga mungkin bias dapet info apapun kan!"jawab Ichigo yang keluar dari kamarnya buru-buru menuju pintu rumahnya.

"...dasar anak pemalas itu! Bisa-bisanya dia mempermalukan nama klan Kurosaki yang hebat ini!"kata Isshin.

Ichigo berlari terburu-buru ke kelasnya.

SREG

" Maaf aku telat!" kata Ichigo.

" Huh, anak baru udah main telat segala, ya sudahlah cepat duduk!"bales Och-sensei.

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan aneh( wajar saja abis kemaren dia bolos sih jadi ga kenal ma si kepala jeruk).

"Hei, dia anak baru ya?"bisik Hitsugaya pada Ishida yang mengganguk.

" Tumben telat, pasti gara-gara kemaren ya" bisik Rukia.

"Haha tepat! Rukia-chanku memang hebat!" goda Ichigo.

" ...siapa yang Rukia-chanmu hah?"

"aduh sayang tanya lagi tentu saja kamu..."

BLETAK

"ADUH! "

"Kurosaki kenapa ribut-ribut?"tanya Ochi-sensei.

" Maaf sensei, aku melihat ada seekor nyamuk beterbangan di atas kepala Ichigo, eh tanpa sadar waktu aku mau memukulnya kena kepala si jeruk deh..."jelas Rukia dengan wajah innocentnya.

Ichigo lalu memberi death glarenya ke arah Rukia yang tersenyum membalas death glarenya.

_Jam makan siang_

Ichigo mau menyusul Rukia yang berlari kea rah kantin , tiba-tiba...

" hei Kurosaki, salam kenal aku Hitsugaya Toshiro" kata lelaki berambut putih itu.

" Hai, ada apa ya?"tanya Ichigo,bingung.

" Hm...aku berpikir bahwa kamu akan menjadi seorang pemain basket yang pro! Kumohon, ikutlah grup basketball kami!"kata Hitsugaya.

Ichigo tercengo.

"Eh...aku memang suka main basketball sih, tapi..."

"Tentu saja Toshiro! Ichigo akan masuk grup basketball!"kata Rukia yang tersenyum sinis.

"OH baguslah! Kami lagi kekurangan anggota sih!Terima kasih Ichigo ntar langung ke arena ya!"kata Hitsugaya yang tersenyum bahagia dan langsung berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"HAH! Hei Ruk kok seenaknya sih?"tanya ichigo.

" Kamu suka basketball kan? Itulah hukumanmu karna kejadian tadi!"bales Rukia.

" Sayangku, sejak kapan kamu jadi kejam begini?"

BUAK

Di arena basket

"Wuah besar juga arenanya kukira kecil..."kata Ichigo._Haha dalam sejarah emang ada ya ninja yang_ _main basketball pasti aku yang pertama!_

"Ah Kurosaki, sini-sini!"kata Hitsugaya.

" Kita akan mengetes kemapuanmu untuk masuk grup ini, mengerti, Ichigo-kun?"tanya Urahara sensei.

" tenang saja pasti gampang buatmu! Nih kenalin anggota grup kita Gin, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ukitake, Iba dan Hanataro."kata Hitsugaya.

" Aku harus mendrabble dan mengeshot bola kedalam ring 10 kali?"tanya Ichigo.

" Ya gampang kan!"kata Hitsugaya.

"Huh kegampangan..ya sudah aku mulai ya!"kata Ichigo.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Rukia mengintip Ichigo , terpesona _Wuah dia keren banget ! GO ICHIGO!_

Chizuru menghampiri Rukia dan membisikkan" Cie, Kuchiki, kamu dateng untuk liat si Ichigo kan, ayo jangan malu-malu kita ke dalam.'' Rukia belum sempat mengatakan apa pun ,Chizuru sudah menarikknya ke dalam arena.

Ichigo tinggal menskor sekali lagi untuk masuk dalam grup, tiba-tiba dia melirik ke arah Rukia yang baru saja ditarik masuk Chizuru. _Ngapain dia ke sini? Ah pasti mau lihat kekerenanku kan!Yosh Ichigo tunjukkan kemampuanmu!_

"Chi...Chizuru-chan.."mulai Rukia.

Tanpa basa-basi Chizuru mendorong Rukia tepat di bawah ring, sedangkan Ichigo baru saja mengeshot shot terakhirnya ke dalam ring.

Dalam kecepatan kilat, Ichigo yang baru sadar kalo pacarnya dalam bahaya berlari untuk melindungi Rukia.

DUAK

Bolanya mengenai bahu Ichigo, menyebabkan dia terbaring di lantai diatas Rukia dan...bibir mereka bersentuhan!

Ichigo yang baru sadar segera menyingkir dari Rukia , wajahnya berblushing semerah kepiting rebus.

Sama halnya dengan Rukia yang berlari ke arah Chizuru sambil member deathglare ke Chizuru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Kurosaki?"tanya Hanataro yang menggangap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aah, sudahlah! Aku keluar dari grup ini!" kata Ichigo sebelum ia berlari keluar dari arena.

" Ah,tunggu Kurosaki!"teriak Hitsugaya yang sangat kecewa.

Rukia pun memarahi Chizuru habis-habisan, tetapi Chizuru hanya tersenyum. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas ketika berpapasan dengan Inoue dan Tatsuki.

" Hai, Kuchiki-san!"kata Tatsuki dan Orihime bersamaan.

Chizuru langsung membisikkan ke mereka berdua apa yang terjadi di arena basket. Tatsuki terkejut sedangkan wajah Inoue terlihat syok .

Rukia udah lari duluan sebelum mereka belum sempat mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

Selama beberapa hari Ichigo dan Rukia saling menghindari satu sama lain kaarena malu.

_Di rumah Ichigo_

"Ichi-nii, ayah perlu ngomong sama kakak, turun dong jangan main-main facebook mlulu."kata Yuzu yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Iya,iya aku turun kok..."

Ichigo duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Isshin dan adik-adiknya.

"Napa, yah? Ada rapat keluarga, tumben banget?" tanya Ichigo.

Isshin berwajah serius dan memulai" Ehm, Ichigo, maafkan aku tapi kamu tahu kan kalau keluarga kita bersumpah untuk melindungi ninja goddess dan mereka bersumpah akan membantu kita untuk mengalahkan Byakuya Kuchiki, makanya..."

"kok minta maaf?"tanya Ichigo.

" aku berkontrak dengan keluarga Senna dan berjanji bahwa kau akan dikawin dengannya..."jelas Isshin.

"NANIIII!" teriak Ichigo, syok.

-To be continued-

**Author: wew akhirnya selesai juga...**

**Ichigo : kamu berlebihan ah, aku kan ga sesarkastik itu syoknya.**

**Rukia: Hmm, jadi kamu ga keberatan ya?**

**Ichigo: Eh,bukan begitu maksudku kok, Rukia!  
**

**Rukia: Hmph**

**Author:...**

**Senna: Kok aku ga muncul di chap ini sih?**

**Author: Sabar, sabar Sen bentar lagi kok..**

**Renji: Hei, kok aku ga ada dalam cerita ini sih!**

**Author: Kamu character ga penting jadi ga kumasukin...**


	4. Chapter 3 Ninja Goddess

**Ninja-in-cover**

**The Ninja Goddess**

**Author's note: Maaf karna bnyk typo di chapter-chapter lalu.**

**Kon: Haha kamu author yang payah, masa bnyk typo sih!*digebuk Author.**

**Rukia: Hahaha, Kon busamu keluar!**

**Kon: Kakak kejam, kok aku diketawain?**

**Ichigo: Hey, author ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi sama Kon di cerita ini?**

**Author: ...dibunuh Byakuya karna menyusup ke kamar Rukia ...**

**Ichigo & Rukia: Wkwkwkkwk**

**Kon(marah): UUH! AWAS KALIAN SEMUA!**

**Author: Para readers jangan hiraukan Kon ya nah enjoy chapter berikutnya!**

_Keesokan harinya di sekolah_

Ichigo telat lagi karna ga bisa bangun( masih syok tentang kemarin), sesampainya di sekolah...

SREG

"Maaf, aku tela..."mulai Ichigo yang terhenti dan tercengo ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu yang memakai pita warna merah duduk di depan tempat ia duduk.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Ichigo.

" Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu aneh, Kurosaki?" tanya Ochi-sensei.

" Ah tidak sensei, kenapa dia ada disini?"tanya Ichigo.

" Oh, dia murid pindahan yang baru, namanya Senna, kenalanmu Ichigo?"tanya Ochi-sensei.

"Ah, ti..tidak"

" Kalau begitu,cepat duduk! Kamu menggangu pelajaran nih!"kata Ochi-sensei.

Ichigo pun duduk di belakang Senna. Rukia yang melihat ekspresi Ichigo tadi melirik ke arah ichigo dan memberinya pun melirik ke arah Rukia dan membisikkan" Ada yang ingin kubicarakan nanti..." Rukia hanya mengganguk dan berbalik menatap ke arah papan tulis. Sementara itu Senna tersenyum menyeringai

_Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku, Ichigo__._

_Jam makan siang_

Ichigo terus dikejar-kejar Toshiro untuk masuk klub basket, jadi dia segera menggengam tangan Rukia dan menyeretnya ke koridor yang sepi sebelum ditemukan oleh Toshiro.

" Ru..Ruk, gawat nih!"mulai Ichigo.

" Apa? "bales Rukia.

" Sebenarnya ayahku yang bodoh itu..."

"APUAAA!"

"Sssst! Jangan keras-keras! Tolong aku dong Ruk, gimanapun caranya..."mohon Ichigo.

Rukia tak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya dan masih tercengo.

Saat itu juga, Senna berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

" Hai, kamu Kurosaki Ichigo ya, salam kenal aku Senna."kata Senna dengan wajah yang terenyum.

"Hai Senna"bales Ichigo yang kaget saat Senna menyapanya.

" Mau apa kamu ke sini?"tanya Rukia mengeluarkan wajah setannya ke arah Senna.

" Aduh, cuma memberi sapaan kok, kan kita akan bertunangan hm memangya kenapa?"jawab Senna.

"Aku tidak terima! Ichigo itu pacarku tau, memangnya siapa yang membiarkan kalain bertunangan hah?"teriak Rukia, untung ga ada siapa-siapa di koridor selain mereka bertiga.

" Wah wah, yah sebentar lagi kalian pasti putus kan! Soalnya Ichigo udah ditakdirin untuk bertunangan dengank..."

PLAK

"Rukia!"kata Ichigo, melihat Senna ditampar Rukia.

" Hmph, ayo pergi Ichigo"kata Rukia menyeret Ichigo.

"...cewek sialan, awas kau!"bisik Senna.

_Sepulang sekolah_

" Hei, Ruk kenapa menamparnya tadi? Ga usah anggap dia serius, acuhkan saja dia"kata Ichigo.

" Huh, salah dia sih, sok-sok-an,padahal kamu kan tidak mencintainya, Ichigo"bales Rukia, tidak mau mengalah.

" Ya udah terserah kamu deh, Ruk, tenang aja aku ga bakal bertunangan dengannya kok, aku akan cari jalan keluar deh!"kata Ichigo.

"Suit, suit.." kata Keigo, yang Keigo yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mau cari masalah ya, Keigo?"tanya Ichigo.

"Heh aku akan membalas kekalahan yang waktu itu.."kata Keigo.

"Oi, Keigo, hentikan saja..."kata Mizuiro yang menyusul Keigo.

Ichigo segera menghabisi dan membuat pingsan Keigo sebelum mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi dan membawa lari Rukia dengan mengangkatnya secara _bridal-style._

"T...Turunkan aku, Ichi..."mulai Rukia tapi dihentikan oleh ciuman lembut dari Ichigo.

_Sementara itu, Senna merencankan suatu plan untuk merebut Ichigo dari Rukia._

"Nona Senna, barang yang anda pesan telah sampai."kata seorang pelayan Senna.

"Heheheh, tunggu saja Rukia Kuchiki, aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu!"tawa Senna.

_Di kediaman Kuchiki_

Rukia sedang latihan di ruang latihan Kuchiki...

Hosh hosh

"Hiah"kata Rukia sambil melempar shurikennya ke arah Byakuya. Byakuya menghindar dan melempar balik shuriken yang meleset tadi ke arah Rukia. Rukia meloncat untuk menghindar, tetapi shuriken tersebut sempat mengenai lututnya sebelum dia meloncat.

"Ukh.."kata Rukia, menahan lukanya.

"Ruk, kamu masih perlu meningkatkan konsentrasimu dan timingmu saat menghindar"kata Byakuya.

" Baik,kak.."bales Rukia.

"Kak nanti abis latihan Rukia mau bicara..."kata Rukia.

"Hmm, baiklah..."kata Byakuya,bingung.

_Sehabis latihan_

"Ada apa,Ruk?"tanya Byakuya.

"Kak, sebenarnya..."mulai Rukia.

-To be continued-

**Ichigo : Eh, si Ruk mau ngomong apa sama si Byakuya?**

**Rukia: Mana kutahu...**

**Senna: Jangan-jangan mau ngebocorin tentang pacaran sama Ichi ya?**

**Author: Wah, Senna, tebakan anda tepat sekali!*Author kaget.**

**Ichigo & Rukia: Eh?**

**Ichigo: Gua bakal mati tau, Ruk kok lu ngebocorin sih...**

**Rukia: Bukan aku kok, salah si author kan!**

**Author: Meh, Ichi takkan mati kok tenang aja!**


	5. Chapter 4 Rebutan!

**Ninja-in-cover**

**Rebutan!**

**Author's note: maaf ga bisa bales review; nih UPDATE(walau agak pendek)! Enjoy!**

**Kon : dasar author pemalas!**

**Author: Iarin, mendingan males daripada mesum kayak elu!**

**Kon: !$#!^#&!#%*$!**

"Kak,sebenarnya..."mulai Rukia.

"Ya...?"

"Kakak ga akan marah!"

"...tergantung.."

"...aku mau berhenti jadi ninja..."sambung Rukia.

"!"*Byakuya shock.

"Hm, kenapa?"tanya Byakuya yang masih syok.

" Karna..."

BEEP BEEP

Penyusup!Penyusup! Semua anggota harap berhati-hati dan diizinkan membawa shuriken...sekali lagi...

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Byakuya "Ruk, aku akan memikirkannya nanti...sekarang lakukan tugasmu sebaik mungkin...misi: tangkap penyusup itu hidup-hidup."

"Baik kak..maksudku, Taichou-sama.."jawab Rukia sebelum bergegas keluar.

"Siapa yang berani bener nyusup ke sini! Hm..aku yakin ini pasti ulah Kurosaki..."kata Byakuya, marah.

_Di rumah Ichigo_

"Hei, Karin, ngomong-ngomong, si jenggot mana?"tanya Ichigo yang sedang mengunyah makan malamnya.

"Dia pergi ke suatu tempat, katanya ada keperluan penting.."jawab Karin.

"Eh? Kok aku ga tau?"tanya Ichigo.

"Mana mungkin tau, kan kakak dari tadi main internet terus.."jawab Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii emangnya cari pacar di internet ya?"goda Karin.

"Eh? Bukannya Ichi-nii akan bertunangan dengan Senna?"tanya Yuzu.

"Siapa yang cari pacar, oh ya lagian gua ga bakalan tunangan sama Senna!"bales Ichigo.

"HAH!"

Sementara itu Isshin berhasil kabur dari keluarga Kuchiki dan bodyguardnya.

Dia berhasil mendapatkan info penting: yaitu Rukia bakal berhenti jadi ninja...

_Heheh_ "Dengan begini, cara untuk membunuh Byakuya jadi gampang banget.."kata Isshin.

"Sial, dia kabur!"kata Byakuya.

"Maafkan aku kak..."kata Rukia.

"Sudahlah, Ruk, bukan salahmu kok cepat tidur sana ntar besok ga bisa bangun.."bales Byakuya dengan wajah datar.

"Baik kak.."dan Rukia pun bergegas ke kamarnya.

_Besok paginya_

"Pagi, Ichigo-kun!"salam Senna saat melihat Ichigo masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi"bales Ichigo.

"Oh ya Ichi-kun, besok senggang ga?"tanya Senna.

"Eh?"

" Kita ke Zombieland, yuk!"ajak Senna.

"A...ano.."

"Ichigo, besok pergi nonton yuk!"kata Rukia dengan suara termanisnya yang tiba-tiba ikut campur.

Rukia memberi Senna deathglare yang dibales deathglarenya Senna.

"Ah...eh"

"Ichi milih Zombieland kan!"

"Nonton yuk, Ichi!"

"...ah! bagaimana kalau dua-duanya saja, kita ke zombieland dulu terus nonton! Setuju?"kata Ichigo .

"EEEHH!"kata Senna dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Ngak mau aku maunya berduaan aja sama Ichi!"kata Senna.

"Hhhh ya udah kalo gitu batal aja.."bales Ichigo.

"JANGAN!"jawab Senna dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Wah si Ichigo laku juga, aku jadi iri nih!"kata Ikkaku.

" Iya, aku juga sebel!"kata Yumichika.

" Ichi...basket..."kata Hitsugaya yang lagi lesu.

" Tenang aja Hitsugaya Taichou! Detektif Kira ini akan mencari alasan kenapa Ichigo ga mau masuk klub basket!"kata Kira .

"baiklah...hhh"jawab Hitsugaya.

_Sepulang sekolah_

"Aduh gawat nih, besok kencan sama Rukia dan Senna..hh bego gua! Kok mikirin ide yang nga-nga sih!"kata Ichigo sambil main komputer.

"Emangnya gua barang apa, direbut segala huh!"kata Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, makan malam udah siap! Cepetan turun dong ntar keburu dingin!"teriak Yuzu dari bawah.

"ya..ya"kata Ichigo.

"Udah kumasakin cheeseburger kesukaan Ichi-nii!"sambung Yuzu, yang membuat Ichigo langsung lari ke bawah.

"Wah, cheeseburgermu memang enak, Yuzu"puji Ichigo.

"Aku tahu kok...hehe"kata Yuzu.

Sehabis makan, Ichigo balik ke kamarnya dan terkejut melihat seseorang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"R...Rukia...!"

-To be continued-

**Rukia:Ngapain gua di kamar si jeruk!**

**Ichigo: Ya pasti mau tidur seranjang bersamaku, kan...**

**PLAK**

**Ichigo: Aduh! Cuma bercanda kok aku ga segenit itu tau!**

**Author: Woi, stop pertengkaran kalian, membuatku muak.**

**Senna: Wah,aku ga sabar menunggu chapter berikutnya...**

**Author: Yak akan ku-update secepatnya!**


	6. Chapter 5 The date part 1

**Ninja-in-cover**

**The date?(part 1)**

**Author's note: Inilah chapter yang telah ditunggu-tunggu! Akhirnya selesai juga…**

**Senna: Udah ga usah basa-basi deh, aku mau baca ceritanya secepatnya!**

**Author: Kan udah gue suruh sabar, Sen…**

**Readers: Cepetan dong, kita udah ga sabar nunggunya!**

**Author: Iya,iya…nih baca sana!**

_Flashback_

"R..Rukia..!" kata Ichigo, tercengong melihat pacarnya duduk di kasurnya.

"Hai…jeruk.."kata Rukia dengan menunjukkan fake-smilenya.

_End of flashback_

"Ngapain lu ke sini, kangen sama gua ya, cebol?"goda Ichigo sambil berjalan ke kasurnya.

"Huh! Ga bakalan!Jangan Geer ya!"bales Rukia yang membuang muka setelah menatapi Ichigo.

"Terus kenapa?"tanya Ichigo.

"Cerewet"

"Huh ya udah, pulang aja sana! "usir Ichigo.

"..."

"Hei,kamu melamun ya?"tanya Ichigo.

"...aku mau tidur.."bales Rukia, sebelum berbaring di atas kasur Ichigo.

"Ah?Hei, itu kasurku tau! Memangnya kau ga bakal dihukum sama Byakuya kalau ketahuan?"teriak Ichigo, sebelum tangannya ditarik Rukia yang membuat dia berbaring di sebelah Rukia.

"Aku capek.."bisik Rukia tepat di telinga Ichigo. Muka Ichigo menjadi semerah kepiting rebus saat dia sadar betapa dekatnya wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia.

Rukia mengecup dahi Ichigo dan mengucapkan "Selamat malam, Ichigo.."sebelum memeluknya dan menutup matanya. Ichigo memeluk balik Rukia dan mengucapkan" Selamat tidur,cebol."

BUAK!

_Besoknya__ di tempat perjanjian_

"Ah! Ichigo sini-sini kok telat sih!Ya sudahlah!"kata Senna saat ia melihat Ichigo datang bersama Rukia.

"Maaf telat ya Sen aku ga bisa bangun sih haha"kata Ichigo.

"hai, Sen"kata Rukia, dengan nada datar.

"Hai, Kuchiki-san"bales Senna.

"Masuk yuk!"ajak Ichigo. Lalu mereka bertiga pun masuk.

Sementara itu, Kira dll(termasuk Hitsugaya) membuntuti Ichigo dll.

"Ayo masuk!"kata Kira.

"males ah, kamu masuk sendiri aja Kira"kata Yumichika dan yang lain.

"Aku dan Kira saja yang masuk, kalian tunggu di sini!"perintah Hitsugaya.

"Eh!"tanya Kira.

"Oke,Hitsu.."

Dan dimulailah kenca antara Ichigo Rukia dan Senna…

Mereka dipaksa Senna untuk menaiki Zombiecoaster terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki Zombiehouse dan atraksi-atraksi lain….

"KYAAAA Ichigo tolong!"teriak Senna sambil memeluk Ichigo.*Ichigo duduk di antara Rukia dan Senna.

"Tenanglah Senna…"kata Ichigo, tidak berani untuk menatap Rukia yang sedang cemburu.

_ berhasil._ kata Senna dalam hati.

"Ichigo, aku takut ketinggian.."kata Rukia yang gak mau kalah juga memeluk Ichigo.

Senna dan Rukia saling bertatapan dan memberi deathglare kepada satu sama lain.

" Oi kalian hentikan... ridenya udah selesai kan"kata Ichigo yang saat ini wajahnya merah.

Senna dan Rukia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aaaaah!Gila kau Kira!Aku hampir muntah tahu!"teriak Hitsugaya.

"Kan anda yang mengusulkan untuk menaiki Zombiecoaster..."kata Kira.

"Huh! Ya sudahlah aku ga akan naik coaster sialan itu lagi seumur hidupku!"kata Hitsugaya yang takut ketinggian.

Ichigo,Rukia dan Senna kini sedang berada di dalam Zombiehouse yang penuh dengan monster-monster aneh dan menakutkan.

"Hii, Aku takut, Ichi!"kata Senna sambil memeluk Ichigo erat-erat ketika melihat monster drakula yang kehilangan bola matanya.

"Aku juga takut, Ichi peluk aku juga dong!"kata Rukia yang berusaha untuk memeluk Ichigo.

"Mulai lagi deh...haah"bisik Ichigo.

"KYAAAHH!"teriak Hitsugaya saat melihat monster-monster tersebut dan memeluk Kira erat-erat.

"Hitsugaya taichou(dia kapten klub basket) jangan teriak kayak cewek dong!"kata Kira yang merasa malu.

"Apa boleh buat, kan aku takut!"kata Hitsugaya.

"...dasar"bisik Kira.

Ichigo, Senna dan Rukia kini telah keluar dari Zombieland setelah menaiki atraksi-atraksi menakutkan lainnya(yang juga dinaiki Hitsugaya dan Kira).

"Aku laper nih, makan yuk!"kata Ichigo.

"Kita makan di Urban Burger saja!"usul Senna.

"Aku maunya sih makan di Ajisen Ramen.'kata Rukia.

" Burger!"

"Ramen!"

"Ichigo kamu pilih yang mana?"tanya kedua cewek yang sedang berantem.

"Gini aja ! kalian suit aja yang menang yang menentukan!"usul Ichigo.

"Ya udah.."

"Suit!"

Ichigo, Senna dan Rukia ( dibuntuti Kira dan Hitsugaya) kini duduk di dalam restoran Ajisen Ramen sambil menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan.

Senna duduk bersebelahan dengan Rukia(walau ga sudi daripada membiarkan Ichigo duduk di samping Rukia.)

Ichigo dan Senna ngechat sementara Rukia diem terus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya"kata Ichigo.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet"kata Rukia.

"Oke, kalian pergilah!"usir Senna, yang sedang memikirkan rencananya.

Waktu minuman mereka datang, Senna memasukkan sekantong bubuk putih ke dalam minuman Ichigo, tapi dia sedang sial karena Rukia diam-diam memata-matainya...

-To be continued-

**Ichigo:Senna mau ngeracuni aku ya?**

**Rukia :kayaknya…**

**Senna: Hah! Mana mungkin!  
**

**Author: ? yah tunggu aja chapter berikutnya…**


	7. Chapter 6 The date part 2

**Ninja-in-cover**

**The date?(Part 2)**

**Balesan review: Yang ditaruh Senna ke dalam minuman Ichigo bukan racun tapi obat yang akan membuat orang yang meminumnya jatuh cinta pada Senna. **

**WARNING! OOC-FOR ONCE!**

"Hei, Sen minumannya udah dateng ya!"kata Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Iya, habis Ichi lama sih..."kata Senna.

"Hei Ichigo kamu pesen apaan?"tanya Rukia yang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, ini caramel frappucino... enak banget lho!"kata Ichigo dengan semangat.

"Apaan tuh, Ruki pengen coba hei Ichigo mau ga tukeran sama milkshake coklat-ku?"kata Rukia, Senna yang mendengarnya melebarkan matanya " Eh? Apaan sih kamu Ruk , itu kan minumannya Ichi! Biar Ichi yang minum, ga usah macem-macem deh..."

"Boleh saja kalau kamu emang mau coba, Ruk.."kata Ichigo dengan wajah datar.

"Eh!"teriak Senna, yang sangat khawatir.

"Yeiii! Ichi emang baik!"kata Rukia dengan fake-smilenya.

"Makanan yang anda pesan sudah datang..."kata seorang pelayan yang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa tiga mangkuk ramen.

"Ayo makan!"kata Ichigo.

"I..iya.."kata Senna yang masih shock.

"kamu kenapa Sen? Gak enak badan?"tanya Ichigo yang agak khawatir.

"Ah..enggak aku ga papa kok."jawab Senna, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya ke gelas yang berisi frapucinno itu dan sengaja menumpahkan isinya di atas meja tempat Rukia duduk.

"Aaah!"teriak Rukia(fake scream)

"Ah..maaf, tanganku ga sengaja..."kata Senna dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Sudahlah Rukia, kamu boleh minum milkshakenya kok"kata Ichigo yang menyuguhkan segelas milkshake ke Rukia.

Sementara itu

"Hahah ketua Hitsugaya takut ketinggian ya?"ejek Ikkaku.

"Berisik kau botak! Cepat makan sana atau kalau ga kumakan !"kata Hitsugaya yang malu.

"Hm, detektif Kira apa yang kau temukan!"tanya Yumichika sambil memegang bulu matanya.

"Entahlah..."jawab Kira asal-asalan.

"Huh dasar buang-buang waktu saja..."kata Hisagi sambil mengunyah ramennya.

Lalu mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing abis makan.

" Daah, Sen ! Sampe ketemu besok!"kata Ichigo.

"Iya dah Ichigo!"kata Senna sebelum berlari ke arah rumahnya .

"Aku juga harus pergi Ichigo...sampe besok"kata Rukia dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Oke..dah, ceb.."

BLETAK

Sementara itu Isshin lagi-lagi menyusup ke kediaman Kuchiki dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menghabisi Byakuya.

Ia tiba di kamar Byakuya dan disambut Byakuya dengan Shuriken Raksasa Senbonzakura miliknya (tentu saja Isshin menghindar).

"Kurosaki...akhirnya waktu ini tiba juga.."kata Byakuya dengan wajah datar.

"Wah, kamu dingin seperti biasa ya, tuan muda.."kata Isshin.

"Bicara hanya buang-buang waktu saja, ayo dengan ini kita tentukan klan mana yang pantas menjadi ninja sejati."sambung Byakuya, memegang Senbonzakura.

"Huh, klan Kuchiki akan berakhir hari ini juga."kata Isshin, menarik katana-nya .

Di kamar Senna

"Aaaargh!Sialan cewek cebol itu! Kalo dia ga ada Ichigo pasti udah jadi milikku!"teriak Senna, histeris.

"Nona Senna, anda perlu bantuan.."tanya seorang pelayan Senna yang berambut agak panjang (walau ga sepanjang babon)berwarna biru .

"Gak ada! Pergi sana, aku gak memerlukan bantuan..."mulai Senna.

Pelayan itu memalingkan diri untuk keluar dari kamar Senna, "Tunggu, Ace! Kamu bisa membantuku melakukan satu hal..."Senna tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dengan senang hati, nona"kata Ace yang menyimpan perasaan pada Senna.

"..."

Setelah mengetahui apa yang diinginkan nonanya, Ace merasa kecewa karena Senna akan menggunaknnya untuk mendapatkan cowok lain. Namun ia akn melakukanya untuk membuat nonanya senang.

Ace kini berjalan di taman luar kediaman tuannya, ia memikirkan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Senna...

_Ace's flashback_

Orang tuaku dibunuh para ninja klan Kuchiki yang mengira mereka adalah ninja musuh, aku yang berumur enam tahun bersembunyi sendirian di semak-semak untuk bertahan hidup, setiap hari aku kelaparan dan berusaha untuk mencari makanan walau cuma sisa-sisa, kadang aku berebut dengan anjing.

Sampai suatu saat ketika aku sekarat...

"Kamu ga apa-apa, pasti lapar ya!"kata seorang gadis seumuranku yang menatapku dengan wajah khawatir.

"..."aku terlalu lemah untuk bicara.

Gadis itu pun memberiku ayam goreng dan aku melahapnya dengan tingkahku, dia tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku Senna, kalo kamu?"tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai nama.."jawabku.

"He..kalau begitu aku akan memberimu nama! Emmm..."dia mulai ,mencarikan nama yang cocok untukku.

"Aha!"katanya, tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau Ace! Menurutku itu nama yang sangat keren dan cocok untukmu!"katanya.

"Baiklah, uhm...Senna"

"Benar!"

"Namaku...Ace"merurutku itu adalah nama terbagus yang pernah sangat bahagia.

_End of flashback_

**Ace's P.O.V**

Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan nona Senna waktu itu dan akan selalu setia kepadanya walaupun hanya sebagai seorang pelayan..

**End of P.O.V**

_TringTrang_

Pertatungan sengit di kediaman Kuchiki mendekati puncaknya, Isshin dan Byakuya keduanya sudah babak belur...

"Ini akan berakhir sekarang "kata Isshin, memegang erat katana-nya.

"..huh"kata Byakuya yang siap-siap untuk memberikan final-blownya.

Tiba-tiba...

Brak

"Kakak, hentikan!"teriak Rukia yang mendobrak pintu kamar Byakuya.

Keduanya berhenti menyerang dan menatap Rukia.

"R..Rukia!"kata Byakuya, kaget setengah mati**(emang udah hamper mat...*author digebuk Byakuya)**

"! Ichi...guo!"kata Isshinyang melihat Ichigo yang memberinya death-glare dari luar jendela Byakuya.

-To-be-continued-

**Author: Yeah! Selesai !**

**Senna: ehm si Ace kira-kira ganteng gay a?**

**Ichigo,Rukia dan Author tersenyum menyeringai**

**Senna:Ehk? Bukan begitu maksudku!Beneran kok!**

**Ichigo:Jangan malu Sen, bilang aja kalau kamu suka padanya..**

**Senna: Goblok! Dia kan cuma di cerita, ga ada orang aslinya, kan!**

**Author:Yah..terserah kamu lah...**


	8. Chapter 7 The Mysterious Man

**Ninja-in-cover**

**Chapter 7- The Mysterious Man**

**Author's note: Nah Chap 7 update!**

**Warning: OOC, typos...**

_Klinik Kurosaki( 01:23A.M.)Di ruang tamu_

"Aduuuh My Son sakit tahu!"teriak Isshin yang kupingnya dijewer Ichigo.

"Cerewet, salah sendiri sih!"kata Ichigo, dingin.

"Huuuuhuuu Masaki, putra kita kok jadi kurang ajar ya sama papa!"teriak Isshin, histeris.

"Woi, goblok ya, Karin dan Yuzu ntar kebangun lho!"kata Ichigo.

"Oh, iya ya..."kata Isshin.

"Dasar..."bales Ichigo.

"Otosan emang mo ngebunuh orang ya! Udah gila apa!"kata Ichigo yang memberi Isshin deathglare.

"Ah...aku cuma bercanda kok, my Son...pasti takkan kulakukan lagi...janji, nah kamu juga tidurlah besok ga bisa bangun lho!"kata Isshin sambil tersenyum.

"Janji ya awas ...biasanya aku tidur jem 3-aan kok"bales ichigo, yang berjalan ke kamarnya.

"APAA ICHII!"kata Isshin yang terputus setelah Ichigo menutup pintu kamarnya.

_Di Kediaman Kuchiki pada waktu yang sama_

"Maafkan aku Rukia, aku bisa menjelaskan ini..."kata Byakuya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hmph lain kali jangan lakukan lagi ya kak janji ?"tanya Rukia,tegas.

"I..iya"jawab Byakuya.

"Oke, aku tidur dulu ya..."

"Tunggu Rukia..."

"Ada apa kak"

"Kamu boleh berhenti jadi ninja kalau kamu memang mau...tapi ada syaratnya.."

"Apa kak?"

"Jauhi Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"!A...kakak serius?"tanya Rukia, shock.

"Iya kamu sembunyikan juga, aku tahu bahwa kalian berpacaran..."kata Byakuya.

"I..itu akan kupikirkan dulu ya kak...aku mau tidur sekarang.."kata Rukia.

"Hmm"

_Di kamar Rukia_

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ichigo?"

02:32 A.M.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, temuilah aku di atap rumahmu..."kata suara yang didengar Ichigo yang sedang main game Dragonica di laptopnya.

"Siapa itu...!"kata Ichigo sebelum dia ngepause gamenya untuk ke atap.

Di atap

"Ah akhirnya kamu datang juga ..."kata seseorang berambut biru yang tak dikenali Ichigo.

"Siapa kau?Menggangguku saja, aku lagi sibuk maen tau!"kata Ichigo.

"Ah maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, perkenalkan namaku Ace..."katanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau mengetes kemampuan anda,tuan Kurosaki.."kata Ace sambil menarik katananya dari punggungnya.

"Hmph baiklah, coba saja!"

WHUUSHHH

_Keesokan harinya di sekolah_

"Wah kayaknya tahun ini kita kedatangan banyak anak baru ya..."kata Ochi-sensei yang sedang menuju kelas bareng Ishida.

"Siapa namaya,sensei?"tanya Ishida yang membantunya memgangkat kertas ulangan.

"Hmmm aku rasa Ace"kata Ochi-sensei.

"Ace! "

"Begitulah nama yang aneh bukan!"kata Ochi-sensei yang memasuki kelas.

"Benar"

"Kurosaki, kamu suka sama Kuchiki ya?"tanya Tatsuki pada Ichigo di kelas.

"A...Enggak kok, Tatsuki kamu ada ada saja..."jawab Ichigo yang wajahnya memerah.

"Bener!"tanya Inoue, dengan wajah yang sangat berharap.

"Iya bener!"kata Ichigo, ga mau menatap Rukia yang memberinya deathglare.

"Ho...begitu ya, jadi kalau dia jadi milikku nga apa kan Kurosaki-san?"tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ichigo.

"Kamu...Ace..."

"Kyaaa! Diakah murid baru itu, wah tampan sekali ya!"kata Michiru yang melompat dari kursinya.

"hai, minna mulai hari ini aku bersekolah di sini!Kenalkan aku Ace"katanya.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini brengsek!Padahal udah kalah kemaren !"kata Ichigo sambil menggenggam baju Ace.

"Tenang..."kata Ace.

"Haaii Ichigo-kun!"kata Senna yang memeluk lengan Ichigo.

"Senna lepaskan!"kata Ichigo.

"..."

TengTeng

"Sial!"kata Ichigo.

_Jem makan siang_

"Ruki..."mulai Ichigo saatmelihat Rukia keluar kelas.

"Hai, nona mau makan siang bersama-ku!"tanya Ace yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Rukia.

"Ah..boleh saja"kata Rukia tanpa menoleh ke arah Ichigo, dan pergi ke kantin bersama Ace.

"Siaalaan!Apa-apaann dia!"kata Ichigo ,marah.

-To-be-continued-


	9. Chapter 8 The Shocking Truth

**Ninja-in-cover**

**Chapter 8 The Shocking Truth**

**Pairing: Ichiruki AceSen**

**Note: Hope you like it!^^ Thx for reviews**

**Warning: typos,OOC**

BUAK

"Sial"kata Ichigo pada dirinya yang sedang meninju tembok.

"Kurosaki, kamu kenapa?"tanya Toshirou yang datang mendekati Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak cuma urusan sepele kok..."bales Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichigo kita makan bersama di kantin yuk!"ajak Senna yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Ichigo.

"Hee...jadi kamu jadian sama Senna ya Ichigo?Kok gak bilang-bilang sih?"kata Toshirou, tersenyum.

"Ya...ya whatever lah"kata Ichigo, dingin.

"Weleh sok ngomong Inggris segala!"kata Toshirou.

"Oi kalian ayo aku laper nih!"kata Senna yang menarik Ichigo keluar dari kelas.

_Di kantin_

Ace dan Rukia duduk dengan Kira dan yang lainnya.

"Haha maaf saya belum tahu nama nona.."kata Ace, tersenyum.

"...Rukia Kuchiki...salam kenal"kata Rukia.

"Waaah Kuchiki kamu populer sama anak baru ya..."ejek Ikkaku.

BUAK

"Aduh!"

"Tolong hiraukan saja dia...biasanya selalu ngomong yang ngak-ngak"kata Rukia, uyang mengeluarkan fake-smilenya di depan Ace.

"Hahaha"tawa Ace.

_Sementara itu_

"Sudahlah Ichigo lupakan saja dia..."kata Senna yang berlari menuju kantin.

" Hah apa maksudmu lupakan siapa, emangnya siapa yang gua pikirin?"bales Ichigo.

"..."

"Ah, kita sampai, ayo!"

"Iya.."

Rukia melirik ke arah Ichigo dan Senna yang baru masuk. Dia merasa hatinya ditusuk-tusuk seribu jarum. _Apaan sih tu orang ngeselin banget!Huh!_

"...kia!"

"Ano, Rukia-san!"

"Ya, apa ?"bales Rukia.

"Ah tidak soalnya dari tadi dipanggil-panggil tidak ada jawaban.."kata Ace.

"Oh."

"Suit..suit Ichigo udah punya pacar yah!"ejek Ikkaku.

"Berisik "kata Ichigo tanpa menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Jangan dingin gitu dong.."kata Yumichika.

"Lu pada mau kuhajar ya!"kata Ichigo, menunjukkan wajah setannya.

"Hii...takut"ejek Ikkaku.

"Ichigo! Ayo makan dulu, udah jem segini kamu pasti laper kan!"kata Senna yang menyuapi Ichigo.

_*Blush*_

Wajah Ichigo memerah, sedangkan Rukia mersa sangat kesal.

"Senna! Hentikan aku bisa makan sendiri!"kata Ichigo, malu.

_Grrr_ kata Ace dalam hatinya.

"Ace kita kembali ke kelas yuk.."ajak Rukia.

"Baik.."

_Hihiii Rencanaku berjalan dengan baik, kerja bagus Ace _kata Senna dalam hati.

Hari-hari setelah kejadian, Ichigo dan Rukia jarang bertemu dan tidak pernah ngomong sepatah kata pun kalau ketemu sekalipun. Hubungan Rukia makin dekat dengan Ace dan Ichigo makin dekat dengan Senna...

Sepulang sekolah (Jumat 30/7)

"Ah Ichinii selamat datang"sapa Yuzu yang membuka pintu rumah.

"Hai Yuzu.."

"Oh iya ayah mau ngomong sama Ichi-nii setelah makan malam.."kata Karin.

_Di kediaman Kuchiki(kamar Rukia)_

"Ichigo bodoh...bukannya minta maaf tapi malah jadian sama si rambut ungu itu!"kata Rukia, ngambek yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Huh apa dia benar-benar menggangapku sebagai pacarnya?"

"AAAh sial..."

_Kembali di rumah Kurosaki_

"Ada apa yah?"tanya Ichigo, bingung.

"Dengarkan baik-baik..."

_Di kediaman Jeaggerjaques_

"Apa?"teriak Ace, kaget.

"Huh jangan sekaget gitu Ace, seharusnya kamu senang karena putriku akan bertunangan minggu depan."kata Grimmjow.

"Ta...tapi nona Senna masih terlalu muda!"bantah Ace.

"Huh itu kan bukan urusanmu!"kata Hallibel.

"Ah tapi nyonya Hallibel.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an!Itu keputusan akhir takkan bisa diubah!"kata Grimmjow, yang meledak.

"...Baik, maafkan atas kelakuan saya.."kata Ace yang mengundurkan diri.

"Ace?"kata Senna, agak khawatir.

"..."

"Apuuaaa!"teriak Ichigo, kaget setengah mati.

"Kau dengar itu my son minggu depan kamu akan bertunangan dengan Senna!"kata Isshin.

"Hah!"Apa itu aku tidak terima! Kok cepat sekali waktunya! Aku belum tentu mencintainya kan!"kata Ichigo, shock.

"Itu keputusan orangtua Senna maaf my son tapi kamu akan melakukannya.."kata Isshin, tegas.

_Bagaimana ini?!_teriak Ichigo dalam hatinya.

-To-be-continued-


	10. Chapter 9 Break My Heart

**Ninja-in-cover**

**Chapter 9 Break My Heart**

**Pair : IchiRuki^^**

**Author's note: This chapter is gonna be epic! Thx for the awesome reviews**

**WARNING: Typos, OOC**

_Klinik Kurosaki 8:00AM_

"Ichi-nii bangun! Nanti telat lho!"teriak Yuzu dari bawah.

"Nnnggh…"bisik Ichigo yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Yaaaaa! Aku ganti baju dulu!"kata Ichigo yang sedang menuju kamar mandinya.

"Ichi-ni masih shock ya?"kata Yuzu pada Karin.

"Entahlah, mana urus..."kata Karin.

"Karin-chan! Kok gitu sih! Kasihan kakakmu kan!"kata Isshin yang memunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Cerewet jenggot!"bales Karin.

"Oi,kalian hentikan..."kata Yuzu.

"Yo, aku berangkat.."kata Ichigo yang baru turun.

"Ngak sarapan?"tanya Yuzu.

"Ah gak ah, lagi ngak laper..."bales Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii..."

_Di sekolah_

" Hai Ichigo!"kata Senna yang melihat Ichigo yang baru masuk kelas.

"Hai"bales Ichigo.

"Ichi kenapa kok murung sih!"tanya Senna.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok.."jawab Ichigo.

"Serius?"

"Serius.."

" Halo Ichigo, Senna"sapa Ace mendekati mereka.

"Hai.."kata Ichigo dan Senna bersamaan.

"Ace!"teriak Rukia yang memanggil Ace dari jauh.

"Ah…"bisik Rukia ketika dia menatap Ichigo yang kembali menatapnya.

" Sen, ayo pergi…"ajak Ichigo setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia.

Ichigo dan Senna pun keluar dari kelas menuju entah ke mana.

"Kenapa sih dia?"tanya Rukia yang bingung.

_Jam makan siang_

"Rukia, kita perlu bica..."mulai Ichigo yang menghampiri Rukia.

"Ichigo kita ke makan bersama yuk!"kata Senna yang menarik Ichigo menjauhi Rukia.

"Ah, tunggu Sen..."kata Ichigo tapi Senna tidak peduli.

"Ichigo!"kata Rukia yang mengejar mereka.

"Hei brengsek lepaskan dia!"teriak Rukia pada Senna.

"Apa kau bilang?"kata Senna, marah.

"Kalian hentikan..kumohon.."kata Ichigo yang memberi kedua gadis tersebut deathglarenya. Kini mereka bertiga telah ditatapi semua murid di koridor.

"Iih apa-apaan sih!"kata Ikkaku yang digebuk Uryu. "Ssstt!"

*Sweatdropped*

"Baiklah..."

"Oh ya Rukia lupakan saja..."kata Ichigo dengan wajah dingin.

_Ichigo, sebenarnya ada apa sih _kata Rukia dalam hatinya.

_Malam harinya__ di kediaman Kuchiki_

"Rukia, ada tamu tuh..."kata Byakuya tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa kak?"tanya Rukia, bingung.

"Ichigo Kuro-Kuro..."

"Masa sih!"tanya Rukia, tidak percaya.

"Ini aku.."kata Ichigo yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ichigo!"kata Rukia, senang.

"Maaf menggangu aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan Rukia..."kata Ichigo pada Byakuya.

"...Silahkan asal jangan kau apa-apakan dia..."ancam Byakuya sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

"Jadi,ada apa!" tanya Rukia.

"...aku mau tanya..."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kamu menyukai Ace?"tanya Ichigo tanpa menatap Rukia.

"..."

"Ke..kenapa kamu mengira aku menyukainya!"kata Rukia, kaget akan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Yah, karna..."

"Karna..?"

"Kamu memang menyukainya..."

"?Ichigo kamu ngomong apa sih!"kata Rukia, ngamuk.

"Ngak usah disembunyikan kok...semua orang tahu kok.."kata Ichigo.

"Apa?Ichigo! Kamu gila ya! Aku gak ada hubungan apa pun dengannya..."bantah Rukia.

"Cih lagian bukannya kamu yang berpacaran dengan Senna?"sambung Rukia.

"..."

" Rukia, kita putus..."kata Ichigo dengan tegas, masih tidak menatap wajah Rukia.

_Deg_

"Apa maksudmu kamu tidak mencintaiku, Ichigo?"tanya Rukia, shock.

"Bukan begitu, Rukia..."

"Lalu kenapa, kenapa kamu harus menghancurkan hatiku?Kenapa Ichigo?Kenapa?"teriak Rukia, yang menangis.

"Maaf Rukia, tapi minggu depan..."

"Cerewet, pergi kamu dari sini! Pergi!"teriak Rukia, histeris.

"...aku akan bertunangan dengan Senna.."sambung Ichigo yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa? "

" ...Bukan keputusanku...ini gara-gara si jenggot sialan itu..."

"Jangan beralasan! Cepat pergi sana!"bentak Rukia, yang menutup pintu keluar dengan keras.

_Oh kami-sama haruskah hubungan kami berakhir seperti ini!_kata Rukia dalam hati.

_Di sisi lain_

"Rukia, tenanglah aku sudah merencanakna sesuatu, untuk sekarang lebih baik seperti ini dulu agar rencanaku ngak ketahuan...Kumohon maafkan aku kalau sudah menyakitimu..."bisik Ichigo yang berjalan di bawah hujan.

**-To-be-continued-**

**Ichigo: Wah kira-kira apa rencana ku ya?**

**Rukia: Huuu… Ichi jahat kok ga ngasih tahuin aku rencananya sih? **

**Ichigo: Rukia, aku pasti takkan membiarkanmu mengangis…..sumpah walau aku harus membayarnya dengan nyawaku…**

**Author:Suit suit Ichigo romantisnya kok beda banget sama yang di fic ini ya.**

**Ichigo:Huh! Itu kan karna kau Authornya!**


	11. Chapter 10 Truths Revealed

**Ninja-in-cover**

Chapter 10

Truths Revealed

Author's note : Countdown to end: 3

Thx for all the awesome reviews^^

Keesokan paginya Rukia tidak masuk sekolah, ia masih shock akan perkataan Ichigo kemarin malam. Byakuya merasa sangat senang akan kenyataan bahwa adiknya tidak akan berhubungan dengan bocah keluarga Kurosaki lagi...

" Rukia kakak masuk ya!"tanya Byakuya dengan nada datar walau dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat senang.

"Ya masuk saja kak.."jawab Rukia yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka Chappy super raksasanya.

"Ayo bangun udah jam 10 lho! Makan sarapan dulu sebelum kamu jatuh sakit."kata Byakuya.

"...Aku gak laper kak..."jawab Rukia .

"Kakak tahu perasaanmu, tapi lebih baik kamu menerima kenyataan... sebentar lagi juga kamu akan melupakannnya... tuh kakak sudah suruh pelayan untuk menyediakan steak kesukaanmu..."kata Byakuya.

"...Iya, makasih kak aku lagi gak mikirin soal itu kok"bohong Rukia.

"Ya udah, kakak pergi kerja dulu ya!" kata Byakuya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

"...Ichigo bodoh...aku membencimu..."

Ting Tong

Seorang pemuda berambut biru yang amat dikenal Rukia terlihat berdiri di depan pintu masuk kediaman Kuchiki.

KLEK

"Anu, siapa ya, apa anda kenalan nona atau tuan rumah !" tanya seorang pelayan Rukia yang membukakan pintu masuk.

"Ya aku Ace dan aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan nona Rukia, apa dia ada di rumah!"kata Ace.

"Ooh, kenalan nona Rukia ya, ya dia ada di sini, tunggu sebentar aku panggilkan...apa anda pacar nona Rukia!"tanyanya sebelum bergegas menuju ke arah kamar Rukia.

" Ah bukan kok hanya teman sekelas saja..hahaha."jawab Ace.

"ACE!" kata Rukia yang terkejut melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru di rumahnya.

"Hai, nona Rukia"kata Ace, tersenyum.

_Sementara itu..._

"Hei, pelayan apa kau tahu di mana Ace!"tanya Senna kepada seorang pelayannya.

"Ah..gak nona..maafkan saya.."kata pelayan tersebut.

"Ya sudah, kamu pergi sana."usir Senna.

"UUUUHHH! SIal, di saat begini dia kemana sih! Dasar" ngomel Senna.

Brak

TIba-tiba Grimmjow memasuki kamar Senna.

"Hei, putriku "kata Grimmjow sambil tersenyum.

"Ayah! Ada apa!"tanya Senna, heran.

"Ada seseorang yang akan membuatmu senang..."jawabnya, sambil memperlihatkan sosok yang tersembunyi di belakangnya.

"ICHIGO!"teriak Senna , terkejut.

_Kembali ke kediaman Kuchiki._

"Ace, ngapain ke sini!"tanya Rukia.

"Aku hanya mau bicara sebentar kok.."kata Ace.

"Baiklah, ayo duduk.."tawar Rukia dan mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu Rukia.

"Aku mohon maaf!"

"Haaa...!"tanya Rukia,bengong mendengar permintaan maaf Ace.

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf Ace..!"tanya Rukia.

"Anu...aku tahu ini semua salahku anda putus dengan Ichigo-kun."katanya.

"Bi..bicara apa kamu Ace, itu bukan salahmu kok! Ini salahnya yang tidak memberitahuku lebih awal bahwa dia bertunagan dengan Senna..."

"Tidak, ini salahku! Tolong dengarkan dulu!"kata Ace, dengan wajah bersalah.

" Ace!"

" Sebenarnya.. ini semua adalah rencana nona Senna untuk menjauhkan anda dari Ichigo-kun.."kata Ace.

"A..APA!"

" Ya, sebenarnya aku adalah pelayannya nona Senna... nona Senna merasa kesal karena Ichigo-kun berpacaran dengan anda, jadi dia yang mengirimkanku untuk bersandiwara untuk memisahkan kalian berdua...sekali lagi maafkan saya dan kumohon janganlah membenci nona Senna, akulah yang bersalah!"sambung Ace.

"Itu...semua benar!"tanya Rukia, tidak percaya.

"Benar.."

"Kalau begitu berarti rencana Senna berhasil!"bisik Rukia, shock.

"Maafkan saya.."

"Jangan khawatir ini bukan salahmu kok Ace, kamu..begitu mencintai Senna ya!"tanay Rukia, iseng.

*Blush*

"Ah..Em..itu.."kata Ace terbata-bata sambil blushing.

"Tenang saja ayo kita sama-sama pikirkan strategi untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka."ajak Rukia, tersenyum.

"Ah..tentang itu saya sudah merencanakannya sejak kemarin malam.."kata Ace.

_Di Kediaman Jeagerjaques._

"Ichigo, kamu datang !Yey!"teriak Senna, senang.

"Hai Sen, kamu ceria sekali ya!"kata Ichigo.

"Hehe ngapain Ichi ke sini!"tanya Senna.

"Sen sebenarnya aku suka kamu kok.."kata Ichigo, polos.

"Wuih! Tuh Sen kamu sudah mendapatkan tunanganmu tuh "ejek Grimmjow.

"Ayah!"

"Hahaha gak apa-apa kok, aku betul-betul mencintaimu Sen.."kata Ichigo dengan tampang serius.

"Benar!"

"Benar."

Senna pun memeluk Ichigo yang membalas pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..Ichigo"bisik Senna.

"Ya.."bales Ichigo.

"...Aku bener-bener ga sabar untuk minggu depan nih!"kata Grimmjow , senang.

**-To-be-continued-**

**Author: Wuih selesai juga ...**

**Ichigo: Aku benaran memeluk Senna!**

**Author: Iya, kasihan si Rukia..**

**Rukia(ngamuk)Apa katamu dasar Author sialan!**

_**Sode no Shirayuki, Tsugi no mai Hakuren**_

**Ichigo membeku sedangkan Aurhor udah lari kebirit-birit.**


	12. Chapter 11 Clash

Ninja-in-cover

Chapter 11

Clash

Note: Thx for all the awesome reviews

Summary: Tinggla satu hari sebelum Ichigo dan Senna bertunangan. Apakah Rukia dapat mengentikannya tepat waktu?

_Sabtu 13 Oktober 2010_

_8: 30 AM_

_Kediaman Jaggerjaques_

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Grimmjow yang kesal sambil menjatuhkan gelas berisi wine-nya di lantai. PRAANG

"Ma..maaf bos, tapi no..nona Senna benar-benar menghilang..kami sudah mencarinya di semua tempat di kediaman ini dari pagi..tapi tidak berhasil menemukannya.." kata D-Roy sambil berlutut, seorang pelayan yang sangat dipercaya oleh Grimmjow.

"Dasar tidak berguna! Cepat cari! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa sama putri tercintaku, kupenggal kepalamu!"ancam Grimmjow yang saat ini menjadi seperti harimau yang siap menikam mangsanya.

"Ba..baik bos" Pelayan-pelayan keluarga Jaggerjaques segera keluar dari kediaman dan berpencar ke seluruh arah untuk mencari Senna yang hilang.

"Senna...aduh! Ngapain sih itu anak! Besok tunangan, hari ini menghilang! Haduuh!"gumam Hallibel yang sedang makan pancake dengan madu kesukaannya.

Siapa yang berani-beraninya menculik Senna juga? Apa di antara pelayan-pelayan ada orang yang senaif itu? Oh iya…tentu saja..si brengsek itu, Ace! Seharusnya dia sudah kupecat dari dulu kalau bukan gara-gara Senna yang menghentikanku…

"Oi, kau, lihat si Ace, ngak?"teriak Grimmjow pada seorang pelayan yang menggigil ketakutan yang tidak sengaja melewati ruang makan.

"Oh..ti..tidak ..seper..tinya akhir-akhir ini dia menghilang entah ke…ma..na, bos, hii…ampuni saya!"kata pelayan tersebut sebelum lari seolah-olah dikejar setan.

Aha! Tuh kan dugaanku tepat! Ace, bersiaplah untuk mati!

Di klinik Kurosaki

BRAK

"Ichigo, kabar buruk!" kata Isshin yang mendobrak pintu kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sedang membaca buku Sherlock Holmes kini menatap ayahnya yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ayah! Ketuk dulu,dong!" kata Ichigo, kesal.

"Itu tidak penting, kan! Dengar dulu! Senna, tunanganmu katanya menghilang!" kata Isshin dengan wajah serius.

Mata Ichigo melebar mendengar perkataan ayahnya, "Apa?"dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

"Kau mendengarnya.."

"Sial!" Lalu Ichigo pun berlari keluar dari rumahnya menuju tempat tertentu

'_Apa ini perbuatan orang itu?'_

Di ruangan olah raga di sekolah

"MMmmpphh!" Senna berusaha untuk berteriak, namun ia tidak berdaya karena mulutnya dibungkam pakai saputangan berwarna putih.

"Tenanglah, nona.."kata Ace yang melepaskan tali yang mengikat Senna.

SRET

"Phuaah! Apa-apaan sih Ace! Berani juga menculikku begini!Apa maumu hah? Aku ini tuanmu tahu!"bentak Senna setelah Ace melepas saputangan yang membungkam mulut Senna.

"..Aku tahu itu..makanya..aku hanya mau menanyai satu hal.."

PLAK

"!"

Ace terjatuh ke lantai saking shocknya melihat gadis yang sangat ia sayangi menamparnya.

" Kau..pengecut! Ace kau itu pengecut!Mau menanyaiku satu hal saja sampai harus menculikku begini...apa yang harus kujelaskan pada ayah dan ibu, dan Ichigo?" kata Senna, yang wajahnya mulai dibasahi oleh air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Raut wajah Ace berubah drastis begitu mendengar nama 'Ichigo'.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo! Aku muak mendengarnya!"teriak Ace, kesal untuk membungkam mulut Senna.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ichigo kan tunanganku..memangnya kau siapa, sampai-sampai berhak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi-ku!" teriak Senna tidak mau kalah.

"..Memang..aku bukan siapa-siapa...tapi untuk membuat nona Senna senang itu kewajibanku.."mulai Ace, suaranya melembut.

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan aku pada Ichigo! Dengan begitu aku akan senang!"kata Senna.

"Benarkah begitu? Apa bersama dengan Kurosaki benar-benar membuat nona senang? Nona tahu kan bahwa dia mencintai orang lain, bukan nona..."sambung Ace.

" Tahu apa kau? Dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku! Jangan ikut campur Ace!"bentak Senna.

"..Tidak lagi, nona...aku yakin saat ini dia pasti sudah berhubungan lagi dengan Kuchiki.."

Senna berusaha untuk melarikan diri, tetapi Ace menggenggam tangannya dan memeluknya.

" Aishiteru...Senna-sama"bisik Ace di telinga Senna dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Di kediaman Kuchiki

"Ichigo, ada apa?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjukkan wajah _innocent-nya_ pada Ichigo.

"Rukia, jangan pura-pura! Ini ulahmu kan!" kata Ichigo dengan nada dingin sambil men death-glare Rukia.

"Apa maksud..

"Kau apakan Senna?"tanya Ichigo, masih menatap wajah Rukia dengan death-glarenya.

"oh, pasti dia lagi bersenang-senang sama Ace!" jawab Rukia enteng, tanpa membalas tatapn Ichigo.

"Kau!"

"Tidak percaya? Benar kok! Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang olahraga di sekolah..."kata Rukia.

Saat Ichigo mulai berlari, lengan kanannya dipeluk oleh Rukia.

"Ichi mau ke mana? Mereka berdua baik-baik saja..mendingan jangan diganggu..kita juga bersenang-senang di sini, ya?" kata Rukia yang merayu Ichigo dan menariknya masuk ke rumahnya.

"Akh!hei, sejak kapan kamu manja begini Rukia?" kata Ichigo yang sudah melupakan tentang Senna dan tidak berusaha untuk melawan Rukia.

"Ehehe, sejak sekarang, Ichi sayang"

Rukia menariknya sampai mereka berada di dalam kamar Rukia.

_Apa-apaan ini, kamarnya penuh barang- barang Chappy semua!__Sampai langit-langit-nya juga!Bisa gila gua melihatnya!_

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

" Besok batal kan?"tanya Rukia, sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ichigo.

"Waa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku bisa dibunuh Byakuya!"teriak Ichigo kaget.

"Tenang saja...nii-sama pergi ke Amerika 2 bulan kok.."

"Ichigo janji ya, kita ga bakalan putus lagi?" tanya Rukia yang semakin mendekati Ichigo dan memeluknya.

Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia dan berkata " Ya aku janji.."

-Tbc-

Yaay! Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ini! Next chapter is the last chapter!

Review Pleaseeee..


	13. Chapter 12 The End of Darkness

**Ninjaincover**

**Last Chapter!**

_**Chapter 12- The end of darkness**_

_Hari tunangan Ichigo dan Senna_

_Kediaman Jaggerjaques_

D-Roy, bersama pengawalnya berhasil menemukan Senna dan Ace yang bersembunyi di gedung olahraga SMA Karakura. Kini mereka sedang menuju ruang makan Grimmjow sambil mengikat tangan kedua tahanan tersebut...

BLAM

Grimmjow menatap pintu yang baru saja terbuka lebar dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tuan Grimmjow, saya D-Roy kembali membawa tahanan Senna dan Ace yang bersembunyi di gedung olahraga SMA Karakura.."kata D-Roy sambil berlutut dan menatap Grimmjow.

Grimmjow berjalan mendekati putrinya dan pria berambut biru yang telah mengkhianatinya.

" Hoo...jadi benar ini ulahmu..Ace, kau memang bajingan!" teriak Grimmjow pada Ace yang menatapnya kembali dengan kesal.

" ...Ayah hentikan!" teriak Senna pada Grimmjow yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Senna..beraninya kau membelanya! Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu! Ia sudah merenggut kebahagiaanmu ! Terlebih lagi, dia menculikmu dan mengkhianati keluarga ini!" teriak Grimmjow yang semakin keras sambil menatap putrinya yang berwajah sedih.

"..Nona Senna tidak akan berbahagia jika ia menikah dengan Kurosaki.."kata Ace yang membuat Grimmjow semakin geram.

"Diam kau, anjing!Jangan berani lagi berbicara kepadaku! D-Roy, bunuh dia!" sambung Grimmjow yang member D-Roy deathglare.

"Ta..tapi tuan.." bantah D-Roy yang menganggap Ace saudaranya sendiri.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kubilang bunuh ya lakukan!"bentak Grimmjow yan gmembuat semua orang di dalam ruangan menjadi takut, kecuali Hallibel yang dari tadi duduk di meja makan meminum kopi susunya.

"Grim, kau terlalu panas.."kata Hallibel untuk menenangkan suaminya.

"..Hallibel kau jangan ikut campur..ini urusanku.." kata Grimmjow yang suaranya sedikit melembut sambil menatap istrinya.

"Jangan ayah!" mohon Senna yang tidak diacuhkan ayahnya.

" Jangan khawatir nona Senna, kalau untuk anda, saya sudah bersiap untuk mati.."kata Ace yang dibalas dengan tendangan Grimmjow.

"Ukh!"

SYUUUTTT

Angin besar , lebih tepatnya tornado tiba-tiba muncul di tengah ruangan tersebut. Dari dalamnya muncul Isshin dan Ichigo yang memakai kostum ninja mereka.

" Kurosaki!" kata Grimmjow yang terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka berdua.

" Hentikan..Jaggerjaques.."kata Isshin yang menatap Grimmjow dengan serius.

"Ace! Senna!" teriak Ichigo yang ber-shunpo ke arah mereka dan melepaskan ikatan mereka.

"..Hei!"teriak kedua pengawal yang mukanya ditenfang Ichigo.

BRUK

" Kenapa kau ada disini.." tanya Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin membatalkan tungangan ini..maaf Grim..tapi aku sudah salah menyetujui pertunangan ini tanpa memikirkan perasaan putraku...karena itu.."jawab Isshin dengan ekspresi sedih.

" Karena itu kalian tidak akan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup!"teriak Grimmjow yang kini menarik pedangnya, bersiap untuk membunuh Isshin dll.

" Ayah!" teriak Senna yang membuat Grimmjow berbalik ke arahnya dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Huh! Kalau kau menggangu..kau akan kubunuh duluan Senna!" teriaknya dengan senyuman sinis.

"SENNA!" teriak Ichigo yang terlambat bereaksi .

ZLEB

"!"  
"ACEEEE!" teriak Senna histeris, rupanya Ace telah melindunginya dengan membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri tertusuk pedang Grimmjow.

" Hee..hee..tenang saja nona...aku akan baik-baik sa..ja..."kata Ace sebelum pingsan di lantai.

" Tidak!" teriak Senna yang memeluk Ace dengan erat.

"Dasar tidak berguna! Cih!"kata Grimmjow, muak.

" Kamu berniat membunuh putrimu sendiri, Grimm? Kau sudah tidak waras!" teriak Isshin yang naik darah, menyerang Grimmjow dengan pedang Engetsu yang ditangkis pedangnya Grimmjow.

BLAM! 

"Ichigo! " teriak Rukia yang baru saja sampai di tempat kejadian *emangnya kasus pembunuhan apa?*serta Byakuya yang membawa sekaligus membawa polisi.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo yang membalas tatapan Rukia.

" Grimmjow Jaggerjaques..kau ditangkap.."kata Ulquiorra, seorang polisi tingkat atas.

" Cih! Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak terima!" kata Grimmjow yang kedua tangannya diikat oleh Yammy dan Nnoitora.

"Rukia, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"tanya Ichigo yang ber-shunpo ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"BAKA! Tentu saja karena aku khawatir!" jawab Rukia yang membalas pelukannya." Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa.."sambungnya.

"...Selamat tinggal Senna.."kata Grimmjow yang mengalah sambil menatap putrinya untuk terakhir kalinya.

" ..jii-sama..Gommennasai...aku telah memutuskan bahwa aku mencintai Ace..makanya.." kata Senna yang menatap ayahnya untuk terakhir kali.

"..Iya..iya aku mengerti..maafkan aku ..karena tadi berniat membunuhmu..katakan terima kasihku pada bocah itu.." sambung Grimmjow yang berjalan menuju mobil polisi.

Hallibel berlari mengejar suaminya sampai dia berada di sebelahnya. " Grim.."

" Maafkan aku Hallibel, aku sudah berniat membunuh puti kita..selamat tinggal." Kata Grimmjow sebelum dia memasuki mobil polisi dan sosoknya tidak pernah terlihat lagi selamanya...

5 bulan kemudian

Di SMA Karakura

"Wah wah Kurosaki jadian sama Kuchiki ya?" goda Ishida yang melihat Rukia yang menyuapi Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya berblushing ria, kemudian mereka menatap kedua pasangan lain yang saling bercanda, ya mereka adalah Senna dan Ace.

"Hei, tuh pasangan lebih mesra kok cuma godain kita sih?" tanya Ichigo pada Ishida sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Senna dan Ace.

"Habis..siapa sangka kalau bocah sepertimu bisa punya pacar?" jawab Ishida enteng, yang dibalas dengan deathglarenya Ichigo.

"Apa katamu, empat mata?" kata Ichigo yang mulai kesal.

"NOOOOO! Kenapa bisa begini? Huaaaaaaaaaa Kuchiki-san!" teriak Keigo sambil berusaha untuk memeluk Rukia, tapi ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Minggir Asano, RUKIA ITU MILIKKU!" kata Ichigo yang member Keigo tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh.

"Ichi sayang biarkan saja dia, yang perlu dia tahu bahwa hatiku adalah milikmu seorang~" kata Rukia sambil mencium Ichigo di depan semua orang.

*SYOK*

Meskipun ciuman tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, muka Ichigo memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eh, Ace kita juga melakukannya yuk, kan kita belum pernah.."kata Senna yang merayu pasangannya dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Eh?"

"Lakukan saja Ace! Be a MAN!" teriak Ichigo yang membuat Ace semakin gugup.

"CIUM!CIUM!"teriak Rukia dan para murid-murid lainnya.

Cup!

SYUUUUTT

Yah siapa sangka kalau Ace melarikan diri ke toilet saking malunya setelah ia melakukannya di depan umum.

Hari-hari bagi Ichigo,Rukia,Senna dan Ace yang dulunya dipenuhi kegelapan kini selau disinari oleh cahaya yang mempererat ikatan mereka..

**-Owari-**

**YEEEAAAHHH! Akhirnya selesai juga! **

**PS: Special thx buat semua yg udah review! Maaf kalau endingnya begini T_T**


End file.
